SONAMY UN BESO ESPERADO
by welovesonic
Summary: Esta historia la hago por que fue un echo real que me a asedio al igual que una amiga mi la cual e decidido, aun que esta esta con los personajes de sonic (personajes que me encanta XD) la historia no pierde el significa la cual diré al final de la historia.


**SONAMY UN BESO ESPADO **

**Capitulo 1**: **LA REILADA.**

Era un día como cualquier otro día en mobius, sonic lo avía  
salvado de nuevo de las maquinas del doctor Eggman asiendo  
que todo mobius celebrara.

**Tails:** tremenda paliza le hemos dado a Eggman. chocando le  
la mano a sonic.

**Sonic:** je si, pan comido. y hablando de comida me muero por un  
chilidog, vienes Tails.

**Tails**: me gustaría pero tengo que reparar el horno de la mama  
Cream, pero cuando termine iré para aya.

**Sonic:** pues por mi no hay problema Tails.

**Tails:** bueno mejor me voy valla, te veré luego sonic. corriendo a  
sía la casa de Cream y mirando a sía atrás despidiéndose de sonic.

**Sonic:** bueno asta luego, bueno mejor me voy antes que se  
a carito mis chiligos. sale corriendo al carito de chilidog que mas  
le gustaba ir desde niño.

**Sonic:** HOLA MARCO!

**Marco:** jeje hola sonic, te sirvo lo de siempre.

**Sonic:** claro. levantando el pulgar.  
**Marco:** A qui tienes un chilidog estar picante para el héroe.

**Sonic:** No es para tanto. mmn marco el mejor chilidog que e  
comida, hazme otro.

**Marco:** oye Sonic, no se te ase raro que **Eggman** a taco mobius  
muy seguido.

**Sonic:** **Eggman** es un tipo que no se rinde tan fácil.

**Marco:** si pero le lleva días hacer un plan incluso semanas pero  
día tras día so se te ase raro.

**Sonic:** si un poco, pero sea lo que sea, pero no dejare que dañare  
mi hermoso mobius.

**Marco:** oye sonic esa no es** Amy**.

**Sonic:** SHIT! (en su pensamiento: MIERDA! mejor me voy antes de que me vea) bueno creo que me iré.

**Amy:** SONIC! Quieto hay.

Sonic sale corriendo de hay y Amy lo persiguió a todos los sitio  
que Sonic se escondite de sonic. Asta que se encuentra con Rouge  
y Knuckles.

**Sonic:** **ROUGE**, **KNUCKLES**.! frenado rapido. AYUDEME  
POR FAVOR. asustado

**Rouge:** venga sonic pero solo es Amy no es un monstruo jajaja. riéndose

**Knuckles:** sonic no seas infantil. cruzando los brazos y poniendo  
una cara seria.  
Sonic: Por favor, ademas lo dos me deben un favor. lo apunta  
con el dedo.

**Rouge:** ayh *suspirando* Sonic un día vas a tener que hablar  
con Amy que no le gusta. Pero ya que! Knuckles llévate a sonic  
a un lugar yo hablare con Amy.

**Knuckles:** por que me lo tengo que llevar. con una cara de  
gruñón

**Rouge:** acaso quieres lidiar con Amy.

**Knuckles**: ehh? sonic no hay tiempo que perder. lo toma del  
brazo y se lo lleva de hay.

**Rouge:** je sabia que se ira con eso.

**Amy:** Aaaah ROUGE QUÍTATE.

**Rouge:** mm? QUE?!

Amy no pudo parar y rouge no pudo esquivarla por la  
tomo de sorpresa, así que ambas cocaron... CRASSSHH

**Rouge**: MIERDA! **AMY** POBRIAS TENER MAS CUIDADO.  
gritándole a Amy.

**Amy:** je lo siento Rouge. se pone la mano en la cabeza y se la  
frota.

**Rouge:** se te puede saber a donde ibas con esa prisa, casi  
podrías lesionarme.

**Amy:** tengo que atrapar a sonic.  
Se levanta pero antes que se valla Rouge la agarra a **Amy**  
para que no se fuera.

**Rouge:** **Amy** tenemos que hablar de tu obsesión .

**Amy:** mi obsesión!.  
Se la lleva a un parque cercano y hay se sienta en un banco.

**Rouge**: **Amy** por que siempre persigues a Sonic?

**Amy:** por que lo amo.

**Rouge:** y crees que sonic piensa lo mismo que tu.

**Amy:** pues creo que si.

**Rouge:** ESO CREES!. **Amy**, sonic no te **AMA**, si te amara no  
crees que pararía de huir de ti.

**Amy**: si eso creo. abajando la cabeza. Pero lo seguiré amonado

**Rouge:** **Amy** se que estas enamorada de Sonic por que te  
salvo, pero hay mas personas que salva y no se enamoran  
de sonic.

**Amy:** pero se que me ama o quizás le gusto. saliendo le una  
pequeña lagrima.

Rouge: Amy se lo que sientes pero tienes que ver  
«LA REALIDAD». Sonic solo te ve como una amiga.

**Amy:** SOLO UNA AMIGA!.

Al escuchar esa frase Amy solo soltó muchas lagrimas de su ojos  
verde esmeralda claros asiendo que rouge la abrasa.  
Rouge: perdóname no quería, pero no quiero que sigas con esto.  
soltando algunas lagrimas de sus ojos azul cielo.

**Amy:** Rouge se que no fue tu intención, se que solo lo ases  
por que quieres verme feliz.

Mientras se consolaba Amy y Rouge, knuckles y sonic platican  
lejos de hay.

**Knuckles:** Sonic cuando le piensa decir a Amy lo que sientes  
ha cerca de ella.

**Sonic:** se lo e dicho unas cien beses y ni siquiera me deja en paz.

**Knuckles:** valla pero as intentado intentar salir con ella?.

**Sonic:** A que se vede esa pregunta, Con una mirada de disgusto

**Knuckles**: no te hagas tu sientes algo por ella aunque te  
persiga. Riéndose

**Sonic**: lo dice el tipo que sale con la que le robado la esmeralda jeje.  
riéndose con un cara burlona.

**Knuckles:** OYE! Al menos le doy una opurtinada en ves  
de rechazar.

**Sonic:** si la conocieras verías qu... fue interrumpido de mediato  
por Knuckles.

**Knuckles:** pero si la conozco y se que ella aria lo que sea por ti,  
ella iría al centro de la tierra por ti y llegaría asta el fin del  
espacio por ti.

El ojo verde esmeralda solo se quedo hay sin decir nada  
paralizado como una estatua, cuando termino de hablar  
Knuckles avía un silenció asta que lo rompe Knuckles.

**Knuckles:** ES QUE NO PIENSA DECIR NADA. Con un tono  
furioso.

**Sonic**: no tengo nada de que hablar con ti go. Se da la vuelta  
para irse pero Knuckles se lo impide.

**Knuckles:** Un momento a donde crees que vas no terminamos de  
hablar. bloqueándolo el paso a Sonic para que no siguiera  
caminado.

**Sonic:** YA TE DIJE QUE NO HABLARE CON TI GO. con una  
cara seria.

**Knuckles:** O QUE? ME VAS A AGOLPAR. apretando los  
puños.

**Sonic:** NO PELAIRE CON TI GO, solo iré a hablar con Amy.

**Knuckles:** BIEN SOLO NO LE ROMPAS EL CORAZÓN  
ESTAS VERTIDO.

Sonic se puso a correr asía la casa de Amy al llegar hay noto que  
Amy no estaba hay así que la salio a buscar a todos los lados de  
mubios... Mientras tanto Amy y Rouge en el parque.

**Rouge:** Amy quieres un helado. tardando de recompensar lo  
sucedió.

**Amy:** je claro Rouge se me antoja. con una sonría fingida.  
Después de compra el helado Rouge lleva a Amy a casa y así  
platican el el camino.

**Rouge:** Amy, dime enserio estas bien.? comiéndose el helado  
que había comprado.

**Amy**: pues la verdad no me ciento bien, quisiera hablar o quizás  
preguntarle a ver si solo me ve como una amiga. mirando a sía  
abajo con una gran tristeza en sus rostro.

**Rouge:** Amy si te ase sentir mejor me puedes echar toda la  
culpa. con una risa pequeña para hacer sentir mejor a la ojos  
verde esmeralda claro.

**Amy:** jejejeje vale Rouge. con una sonrisa brillante como la  
estrellas

**Rouge:** pero te aseguro que si quieres te puedo presentar a  
alguien si quieres.

**Amy:** pues vale, te digo cuando lo valla a necesitar.

**Rouge:** jejej así se habla y te prometo que sera lento y no  
uria como un cobarde jajaja.

**Amy:** como un cobarde jajajajajaj.

Ambas se ríen por el camino asta llegar a la casa de Amy, pero  
Sonic se la paso buscando todo el día asta que paso unas horas y  
ve a Rouge que venia donde el.

**Sonic:** **Rouge!** a visto a Amy quiero hablar con ella. apresurado

**Rouge:** si la deje en su casa per... Sonic la interrumpe antes de  
que termine la oración.

**Sonic:** gracias me tengo que ir.

**Rouge:** **SONIC ESPERA !**

Sonic solo mira así atrás y frena rápidamente, Rouge se le cerco  
volando y aterrizando frente de Sonic.

**Sonic:** que pasa Rouge?

**Rouge:** Sonic por favor te lo suplico no lastimes a Amy es una  
buena chica solo dale una oportunidad. le pone la mano en el  
hombro.

**Sonic:** Rouge de eso no te incumbencia eso es entre Amy y Yo.  
con una cara furiosa

Seda la vuelta y se pone a correr así que el polvo del suelo se  
levante del suelo asiendo que la ojos azul cielo tosiera...  
Mientas tanto Amy en su casa se puso en un sillón a ver las  
fotos de sus infancia.

**Amy:** jeje de niña realmente me gustaba sonic jejeje. se pone  
a llorar con una sonrisa. Je que ingenua era solo me vio como  
una amiga y yo como algo mas je, pero eso seré solo una buena  
amiga que esta en las buenas y en las malas. secan doce las  
con una hermosa sonrisa. A qui acaba Amy Rose la obsesionada  
con sonic y entro a la verdadera realidad de la vida a qui  
empieza Amy Rose la mejor amiga de Sonic the hedgehog.  
Solo deja caer la ultima la grima del amor que le tenia a  
su amado Sonic.

Luego de un rato Amy se para va a la ducha a darse un baño  
para salir un rato a caminar... luego de dar se la ducha alguien  
solo recordó esos momentos de que perseguía a sonic, solo  
sonríe mientra se cambiaba. Pero fuera de la casa de ojo  
verde esmeralda claro a vía alguien.

**Sonic:** vamos Sonic, tu puedes habla solo toca la puerta y habla  
con Amy, pero podría pasar como la otra ves que casi me  
mata con su martillo o cuando me puso sementó en la  
entrada para que no escapara. al recordar eso sonic se puso  
bloca con un aura negra pero respiro hondo y se dirijo a la  
puerta de la casa de Amy.

Sonic: bueno no al vuelta atrás.

antes que el ojo verde esmeralda tocara la perta esta se abre  
asiendo que los dos erizos se quedaran viendo fijamente...

**continuara...**


End file.
